Marriage
by serdtse
Summary: The beautiful morning, the moment before you're about to get married. A perfect time, and suddenly your past catches up with you. /Style/


Marriage

A warm breeze gently whistled against the chimes, ringing out the tender and soft tones of the frail bells. The morning sun shone into the open windows and through the half closed translucent curtains. A bride sat, in a billowing pile of milky lace on the plush chair. The bride sat perfectly still, listening to the people below setting the wedding up. The friendly breeze snuck into the room, and started playing with the bride's perfectly made red locks. The bride stayed stationary in flawless tranquility, waiting with slightly unbearable tension for their final moment to come.

"Hello?" A soft voice interrupted the peace.

The bride's head shot up, wide green eyes blinking in surprise. A young boy found his way into the room. He was small, with pitch black hair that stuck out from under a red and blue poof-ball hat. The boy wore a brown winter jacket and dark blue jeans.

"I'm Stan Marsh!" He smiled innocently, and padded across the soft carpeted floor up to the bride. "Are you getting married today?"

The bride blinked jaded eyes again, but then broke into a compassionate smile. "Stan?" The bride whispered softly, whimsically, such an enchanting tone that the boy in question leaned in closer in curiosity. The bride fluffed their wavy frills of their pure white dress, and the bride put on a slightly amused look. "Yes, I'm getting married today."

"Really? Wow, you must be excited!" Stan said in his melodic voice.

"Yes, I really am," The bride continued to genuinely smile tenderly at the younger boy. The bride slowly shifted his gaze out the window again. "But I'm also pretty nervous as well…"

"Really?" He said quietly, and took off his crimson coloured mittens and stuffed them into his pocket. Stan reached out to clutch some of the bride's lace in his tiny paws. "Who is this guy you're marrying?"

The bride sighed dreamily and let their gaze linger out the window. "Imagine… Imagine marrying your very best friend. The closest person in the world to you, the very person who you've been stuck together with ever since you were tiny. Wouldn't you like to stay with that person for the rest of your life?"

Stan nestled himself in the bride's voluminous dress. He stuck his thumb onto his lips and knitted his eyebrows together. "I have a friend like that. In fact," Stan lifted his head up to face the bride. "He kinda looks just like you. Like, your eyes and nose and hair and stuff."

The bride tilted their head lightly and gently let out a sweet and mellifluous laugh. "Oh, is that so?" The bride asked sweetly. The bride sighed and ran their petit hands through their florid scarlet curls. The bride's eyes moved to then silk, magniloquent veil that lay on the wooden side table.

"Um," Stan glanced at a vase resting on the windowsill. "Could I put some flowers in your hair? Just to, you know, decorate."

The bride chuckled again. "I'd love that, Stan." The bride reached to grasp the vase from the sill and gave it to the little boy.

Stan took it and beamed up at the bride. He plucked a small white camellia and fastened it into one of the bride's locks. "So, what's this guy like?"

The bride smiled and took a deep breath in. "He's the man of my dreams. I mean, who doesn't like him? I'm just so lucky… I'm the luckiest person in the whole world to have him. He's tall, and looks great. And he really cares for me… he treats me like the most important person ever to live. I obviously don't deserve him. But I love him so much." The bride finished off, sighing and put their hand on their chest. The bride closed their eyes and smiled warmly.

"Wow," Stan breathed, entwining some small daisies into the bride's hair. "He sounds perfect…"

"He is." Whispered the bride.

They sat in silence as Stan continued placing flowers into the bride's hair.

"You're very pretty," Stan broke into the silence. And he suddenly reached over to grab the bride's farthest cheek and pulled their face so that Stan was staring directly at it. The bride didn't seem the tiniest bit disturbed by the younger boy's sudden action, and instead just stared intently into Stan's baby blue eyes. The red poofball hatted boy blushed slightly and said, "You're not wearing makeup, are you?"

The bride looked down and shook their head.

"Wow, usually when somebody gets married they put so much makeup that it looks awful, but you look… beautiful, the most, in fact, most beautiful person I've ever seen before…"

The bride looked away and kept their head down so that their hair covered their eyes. "I'm glad I have no makeup so that it won't smear all over my face…" Their voice cracked, and the bride wiped at their eyes.

Stan tilted his head to the side with confusion, as he placed the final flower into the bride's hair, a white lily.

The bride looked up, with tiny, happy tears clinging to the corner of their eyes. "Thank you Stan," The bride said, grinning widely. "But you must save those words for somebody you truly love…" The bride took a white carnation and tucked it into the fold of the boy's hat. Glancing one more time outside, the bride slowly rose to their feet. "I must get going now…"

Stan smiled brightly at the bride. "Okay! I hope I'll see you again soon…!"

The bride looked back at him. "Don't worry… we'll meet again sooner than you know it…" The bride kneeled in front of the young boy and planted a tender kiss to his forehead.

Stan blushed in response. "Happy wedding! Have a good rest of your life with your husband…!"

The bride picked up their veil and rushed out of the space to greet their groom.

Stan could watch the wedding from the balcony. He watched as the bride walked up to the groom. He looked just as Stan pictured him to be. The young boy watched the entire ceremony. He watched how happy the newlyweds kissed each other, and Stan's heart filled with joy and hope.

Turning around and sitting down, the little black haired boy giggled quietly to himself.

"_I wish that when i grow up that I'd have a beautiful bride… who looks just like _him…"

* * *

><p>White carnations represent sweetness, pure love and innocence.<p>

To clear some things up here:

Stan is probably younger than 7 here.

And young Stan is most likely an illusion of Kyle's.

At the end where Stan says 'who looks just like _him_…' he means he wants a bride who looks like Kyle (who was the bride all along if you haven't caught onto that -_-;;) Just saying in case you might've thought Stan was saying he wants a bride who looks like the groom (who was older Stan all along if you haven't caught onto that -_-;;;)

And finally, the pronoun use of 'they' and 'their' is referring to 'the bride'. Because it kind of felt awkward referring to a bride as 'he' and saying 'she' is just incorrect.

I hope you understand now ^w^

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
